1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel for straddle vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-297688, there is a widely known wheel for straddle type vehicle including motorcycle, which is formed by mold-casting. The wheel has an opening portion on the hub so as to be opened between the plurality of spokes for removing the sand after the mold-casting, simultaneously has the opening portion opened to the direction along the axis of the shaft on the spoke.